


Finding their Own Way

by VioletArcher33



Series: An Order of their Own [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Planet Tython (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: Rem Mizu and Axan Sho were both brought to the Jedi Order at the age of twelve when Master Orgus Din found them on a planet that the Jedi were fighting the Sith for. Both males come from a family that is drowning with Dark Side energy due to their working with the Sith and though they both have cut ties with their families when they joined the Order, many Jedi view them as a threat which has caused a rift between them and the Order that they served.
Series: An Order of their Own [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208234





	1. A Master's Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Notice: I don’t own Star Wars on any of the characters within the world that Lucasfilm’s has created. The only thing that I do own is the characters that I have created and this story itself.

Sparks flew across the area as lightsaber smashed against lightsaber and knowing the dangers of the weapons that they were using, Rem refused to allow his opponent to get to close to him with his blade which caused the alien being to throw himself back. Red tail like tentacles fell around his head as he landed a few feet away from the other Jedi that he was sparring against and as he took sight of his opponent once more, his midnight black eyes evaluated his opponent for any opening where he could strike.

The opponent that stood before him was a Cathar with black fur and white stripes cascading across his body and though the other male was Rem’s best friend upon Tython, since he was currently his opponent in this duel; Rem had to keep all his pleasantries hidden for now.

From his examination of his opponent and best friend, Rem was able to find an opening where he would be able to strike without fear of harming his friend which is what sent Rem sprinting towards the other male once more. As Rem’s feet beat against the pavement of the arena that was set up outside of the Temple, he flung his hand out at his opponent.

The lightsaber that was being held within the Cathar’s hand was thrown from it and just as Rem was nearing the Cathar; he swung his lightsaber at him which would have placed the victory with Rem though before the blade would have forced his friend to forfeit, the Cathar pulled the lightsaber back to his hand. Mere seconds before Rem’s lightsaber would have gotten to the point to force the Cathar’s surrender, his opponent’s lightsaber activated. Sparks once again flew out around them as their lightsabers bashed against one another as each Jedi hoped to take control of the duel.

Each of the Jedi continued to slash their blade against the other and as the battle continued to rage on between them, Rem could feel the sweat that the duel has caused slide down his spine. The longer that the duel went on, the more that each of the Jedi felt the bloodlust that has plagued them since childhood rise within them which became more evident from the force of the blows that they swung at one another.

“Come on Axan, you can do better than that!” Rem called out as he swung his blade at his Cathar opponent once more.

Rem could see that this wasn’t something that he should have said, since the moment that his words finished echoing around them; Axan swung his lightsaber at Rem’s head. This attack only caused Rem to feel the urge to kill even more and though he knew that they needed to be careful since the lightsabers could easily end the life of someone; he still swung his lightsaber full force at Axan.

Once the lightsabers came apart once more, both Rem and Axan held them steady and apart for a moment and as the sun shimmered down upon the colored blades; Rem could see that Axan was getting ready to attack him once again. This little bit of time that they had stopped fighting, Rem was able to force his bloodlust down which gave him a better understanding of the danger that both were in if they continued fighting the way that they were.

Mere seconds after deciding to put a plan into effect to stop the duel, Axan sprang into the with his lightsaber raised in the air ready to strike Rem down. Throwing his hand out, Rem snatched ahold of Axan with the invisible hand of the Force. Rem could see that Axan was furious at being trapped within the Force Grip that he had used on him though Rem could see that Axan still wanted to rip into him with both blade and claw, Rem knew that he had to keep him there for as long as he could to ensure that the bloodlust faded from him just like it had within him.

Not wanting to provoke his friend any further than he already was, Rem thought that it would be best if he put his lightsaber away and seconds after thinking this; the purple blade vanished inside of the hilt. As he continued to hold the struggling Cathar in the air, Rem hooked his lightsaber onto his belt.

When this was done, Rem moved his head to stare at Axan once more and from seeing him continuing to flail within the Force Grip that he had placed on him; Rem began to feel that Axan would never calm from the bloodlust that he was feeling. Though when Rem saw the first signs of the bloodlust fleeing from Axan’s eyes; relief flooded through him. When Rem was sure that Axan was no longer a threat to himself or anyone else around him, he guided the Cathar down to the ground of the arena. Once Axan was back to the ground, Rem started to speak. “I am glad that you are back to your old self again, Axan. I was worried there for a moment.” Rem called out with worry threaded into his voice.

Even though most people would have been furious at being stopped before they were able to claim their need for violence, all Axan did was give Rem a fanged smile though a second later; he responded to what his Nautolan companion had said. “Thank you for pulling me back from the brink though I am surprised that you were able to gain control of your own bloodlust so quickly.” Axan spoke out with an inquisitive look rising upon his face.

Upon seeing the expression that was plastered on one of his most serious friends, Rem lost control of himself and started to laugh which only caused more curiosity to spike within the Cathar. To help ensure that Axan didn’t try to skewer him again for laughing at him, Rem forced himself to gain control of his laughter and once he did; he thought that it was best to respond to what his friend had said to him. “I have been practicing the techniques that the Masters have shown us.” Rem informed Axan.

With the words between the two Jedi now complete, Axan pushed himself to his feet with the help of Rem and once he was done with this; the two were about to leave the arena when Rem felt something through the Force. Turning in the direction that he sensed the disturbance, saw that three of the Jedi Masters have come upon them and from the expressions that they were wearing; Rem could see that they were too pleased with what they had witnessed. “Masters…” Rem started but before he was able to finish his complete sentence due to one of the Masters holding their hand up.

Not wanting to anger the Masters anymore than they already have, Rem thought that it would be best if he kept his mouth shut which Axan also did. While they stood there in silence, the Masters continued to stand there judging the two of them and as the seconds continued to tick by; Rem felt as if the silence was never going to end though thankfully, he eventually heard the first words come from the Master Jedi who stopped him from speaking.

“The two of you show zero control over that bloodlust that afflicts you and If this continues to happen, I doubt that a Master will ever choose you as their Padawan which may affect your membership within our Order if no Master is willing to take you on as a Padawan.” the Master that stood before the other two spoke out.

This Master that had chosen to speak to Rem and Axan was one that both younger Jedi respected a great deal and the reason for this was that this man was the one that had talked them into abandoning their past and coming with him back to the home world of the Jedi Order. This Jedi was a middle-aged human male that has been a member of the Jedi Order for many decades and was one that was quite respected amongst his peers as well as one that told Rem that he was thinking about taking him as his Padawan though from what Rem just heard; he now knew that this wasn’t something that was going to happen any longer though he didn’t really understand why.

As Rem was standing there, examining the Masters before him; the same Master started to speak once more. “I am going to give the both of you a warning. The Council has been speaking and has made it clear if they hear of this bloodlust causing either of you to rampage again, that they will take drastic measures.” The Master informed the two younger Jedi before turning from them and making their way towards the Temple.

Standing there, Rem and Axan watched as the Masters fled into Temple; the threat of exile or worse still hung in the air around them which caused some fear that something horrible would break them from the Order that has become their only family within the galaxy. “Why is it that Master Orgus has been treating us as if we are nothing but vermin to be squashed?” Axan inquired as he turned to stare at Rem.

Rem could feel the rage that he had fought down, rise within him once more and since he didn’t have an answer to the question that Axan had just asked of him; Rem thought it was best if he kept himself quiet for now. Though this didn’t stop him from trying to determine the answer and the best way to do this would be to ask Master Orgus himself which is exactly what Rem was planning to do and with this plan firmly in his mind; Rem snatched ahold of Axan’s hand and pulled him towards the Temple.


	2. The Beginning of the End

Rem focused on his objective as he made his way through the hallway that he knew would lead to Master Orgus’s quarters where he would be able to find the reasons that he was needing. This task was made harder due to his emotions trying to get the better of him since Master Orgus’s treatment of him and Axan had both hurt him and made him feel like a fool for trusting in him to begin with.

Throughout the entire trek through the Temple, Rem continued to hold on tightly to Axan’s hand which is part of the reason that the Jedi that were milling around inside the Temple were giving them strange looks that made it even more clear that neither of them were thought of as true Jedi. Before today, Rem would have never thought that he didn’t belong with the Jedi but with the way that Master Orgus has been treating them; Rem started to feel that maybe he and Axan should find their own path in the galaxy.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts from his mind, Rem continued making his way through the hallway which he knew would eventually come to an end and allow him to finally speak to Master Orgus about his recent treatment of them. Just like he thought, Rem eventually came to the end of the hallway where he immediately spotted the door that would allow him to enter Master Orgus’s quarters.

As Rem and Axan neared the opening that would allow them to go inside of the room, Rem let go of Axan’s hand and was just about to push himself through the door when he heard Master Orgus’s voice.

“Something needs to be done about the two of them before we our new Padawans arrive at the Temple…” Master Orgus muttered out to an unknown individual who had yet to speak.

Though before Master Orgus was able to finish everything that he was going to say, another voice broke through which allowed Rem to figure out who the other Master was. “…what exactly do you think we should do Master Orgus?” the voice of a female called out.

This voice belonged to none other than Master Yuan Par which was another Jedi Master that had once supported both Rem and Axan becoming full members of the Jedi Order though now it seemed that she too had turned on them. Even though Rem would have liked to flee at that exact moment though he wasn’t willing to do so until he found out what the Masters were planning on doing.

“Master Yuan, I feel that we have two options that we are able to fully partake in. One, we can contact the Council and pledge that the two of them are two dangerous to have access to their Force abilities or we can take things into our own hands and end their lives…” Master Orgus informed his female counterpart and though he paused for a moment, he continued with his words once more. “…we both have our newest Padawans to look out for and we both know that leaving Rem and Axan alone after announcing that who we are going to take as our Padawans could cause them to aim their anger at being passed over at our new Padawans.” Master Orgus explained.

Rem was both fearful as well as furious upon learning what Master Orgus was planning and though he was hoping that Master Yuan would refuse to follow the plan that Master Orgus was laying out before them, though Rem had a feeling that this wasn’t how it was going to go. He learned that his instincts were proved correct when Master Yuan responded to what her male counterpart had said. “Very well Orgus, if you feel that this is the correct path that we should take then I will help you put a plan in motion too dispose of them both especially if it will keep both our Padawans safe.” Master Yuan responded.

That was all that Rem needed to hear to know that Axan and himself were no longer safe within Tython’s Academy and thought that it would be best if they leave before either Master discovered that they were listening in on them. With this firmly within his mind, Rem snatched ahold of Axan’s hand once more and the moment that he felt the hand within his own; Rem was moving towards the hallway that had brought the two of them there in the first place.

*****

“Why is it that Master Orgus and Yuan feel that killing us or binding our Force abilities is the only way that they can protect their Padawans from us?” Axan cried out as he paced back in forth in front of Rem.

Currently, Rem and Axan were within his room discussing the news that they had received from listening in on Master Orgus and Yuan. From the nerves that were present within Axan’s voice, Rem could tell that his companion was quite shocked from learning what the two Jedi Masters were planning for them.

Though Rem was furious at the two paths that the Masters were planning on going down, he could see how they felt like it was the only thing that they could do to protect the two Padawans that they have chosen. “Axan, we were brought into this world by the Sith; the Masters most likely presume that we will follow the Sith path and take out the competition…” Rem explained as he pushed himself from his bed to make his way towards the side of his room where he kept his clothing and other personal items he had gathered through the years and once he arrived, he started to speak once more. “…though I can see that their fear for the fates of their Padawans is justifiable to a point, they have spent the last six years of our lives training us in the ways of the Jedi and yet they feel as if their teachings have failed us to the point that they are willing to end our lives which is not something I am going to allow to happen.” Rem finished as he started to throw his belonging into a bag that he had placed nearby.

Seeing Rem start packing his belongings, Axan ran from Rem’s room to go do the same in his own. By the time, the Axan had left, Rem only had a few more items that would fit inside the bag which meant that he had to be choosy on what he brought with him and since he felt as if he had enough clothes packed; Rem thought that it would be best if he brought his few personal belongs with him instead which he quickly threw inside of the bag.

When Rem finished with his packing, he snatched ahold of his bag and slung it over his shoulder and was just about to make his way out of his room when Axan threw himself through the door with an expression that informed Rem of the terror that the Cathar was feeling. “Axan…what in the world is going on?” Rem muttered out as he stood across from the other male.

Though before Axan had a chance to speak, Rem felt a disturbance within the Force that told him that Master Orgus and Yuan had already put their plan in motion to dispose of them. Knowing that they wouldn’t have long before they got trapped and eventually captured or killed, Rem once again snatched ahold of Axan’s hand and yanked him from the room as he stormed from it.


	3. Wolves at the Door

Once Rem and Axan were out of the room, Rem had to let go of the Cathar’s hand in favor of pulling his off his belt. The moment that that he had his lightsaber in hand, Rem had to call the blade free from the hilt and use it to send the blaster fire that was coming their way back at the Troopers who were shooting at them. As each bolt was sent back to the crowd that had gathered to perform their execution or capture, the Jedi that were present sent the bolts sideways and into the walls of the Temple which ensured that no one was currently killed.

When the bolts were sent safely into the walls, the crowd parted to allow three figures through and each figure was one that Rem and Axan both new since two of them were the Masters who orchestrated this while the third one was none other than the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, Satele Shan.

“Everyone hold their fire.” Grandmaster Shan called out as he made her way closer to Rem and Axan who both still had their lightsabers out and ready to fight if need be. Each step that Grandmaster Shan took towards them, Rem felt the urge to attack her though he kept himself still since he doubted that he would be able to defeat her in battle. When Grandmaster Shan finally stopped about halfway from them, Rem felt some relief though he wasn’t sure how long he would feel this. “Rem Mizu and Axan Sho. We have come here to bring you before the Council to determine if you are too much of a threat to the lives of your comrades and if it comes to a battle then we are prepared to execute you.” Grandmaster Shan explained to the two younger Jedi standing before her.

Hearing this, Rem knew that he shouldn’t have hoped that Grandmaster Shan would have put a stop to the plans that Master Orgus and Master Yuan were trying to put in motion. Knowing that he wouldn’t allow any of the Troopers or Jedi to capture him and bind his abilities, Rem tightened his hand around his lightsaber and out of the corner of his eyes; he could see that Axan had done the same thing.

“We are not going to allow you to take us to have our Force abilities bound just because Master Orgus and Yuan are afraid that we will target their Padawans…” Rem growled out before he continued with the words he wanted to say. “…if you feel that you have to continue down this course then I can promise you that many will perish before you would be able to end our lives.” Rem snarled as he tightened his hands further on the hilt of his purple lightsaber.

Upon hearing his words, Grandmaster Shan gained a look of sadness upon her face while both Master Orgus and Yuan seemed pleased to learn that they wouldn’t go down without a fight. A few seconds later, Grandmaster Shan turned away from Rem and Axan and made her way through the crowd to vanish somewhere behind the others and once she was gone; the Troopers and Jedi closed ranks once more.

The moment that they closed ranks, the Troopers aimed their blasters at the two of them once more and the second that they did so; they began to fire at them. Once again, Rem used his lightsaber to send the bolts blasting back towards those that he had once served with and though the Master Jedi and the few other Jedi that were mixed with the group tried to send the bolts back; they failed to do so which allowed Rem to send three blaster bolts into the chests of the Republic Soldiers that stood before him.

As the three Troopers dropped to the ground with their life already fading, those that stood beside them looked on in horror as their comrades faded before them and due to this free second that Rem and Axan were given from the blaster fire; Rem thought that this would be the perfect time for them to escape from the Temple where they would hopefully have a fighting chance out in the open.

“Axan, run!” Rem called out to the Cathar that stood beside him and the moment that the words were heard by the other Jedi, Axan turned and sprinted down the hall which Rem quickly did the same as well.

As the two of them were sprinting from the Troopers and their Jedi companions, Rem felt another disturbance through the Force which caused him to turn back around once more. When he did so, he saw two Troopers charging at them with Vibroblades. Sliding to a stop, Rem turned around and swung his lightsaber directly at the Trooper that was closet to him. Due to the sudden attack, the Trooper wasn’t expecting it which allowed Rem to slice the Trooper in half which dropped their body to the ground.

Jumping back, to ensure that the second Trooper wouldn’t be able to strike him; Rem could see that fear was running rampant through the Trooper due to the aggressiveness that Rem was showing. Not wanting to give the Trooper anytime to come to his senses, Rem shot his hand out which flung the man back to the side of the hallway that his comrades stood.

Now once again, Rem and Axan had a chance to escape once more which caused the red-skinned Nautolan to turn back around and start sprinting once more. By the time that Rem was sprinting through the hallway once again, he could see that Axan had almost made it to the end of the hall which would allow him to make his exit from the Temple.

Not wanting to leave Axan alone outside on his own especially since more enemies could be waiting out there for them. With this firmly in his mind, Rem gathered the Force towards his feet which allowed him to gain more speed which sent him barreling down the hallway. Just as Axan was about to turn the corner, Rem reached him and as they started to run next to each other; Rem heard blaster bolts slam into the walls that they passed by though thankfully the two of them were already past this point when the blasters fired.

Due to both running in such close quarters with each other, Rem didn’t want his lightsaber accidently hitting Axan which caused the Nautolan to disengage his blade and a few seconds later he watched Axan disengage his own yellow bladed lightsaber. Even though he knew that this situation was dangerous and was furious at having the Order that he served turn on him, Rem still felt the exhilaration of the fight running through his veins which was causing the bloodlust that has plagued him most of his life to rise within him.

Deciding that it would be best to focus on his escape rather than the fight that was bound to break out, Rem focused on the light that was pushing its way through the Temple door. Thankful that they would soon be outside of the Temple, Rem called more of the Force down to his feet which allowed him to go faster than he previously was and not wanting to leave Axan behind; Rem snatched ahold of his hand once again.

Due to the Force ability that he used, Rem was able to make it to the exit in no time and the moment that he did so; he pulled the too of them through the opening and into the brightness of the outside world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: I wanted to thank everyone who has chosen to read this story and to also let you know that even though it will be set within the universe of Star Wars: The Old Republic, it won’t be following the story.


End file.
